


Wrong Number, Or Is It

by I_am_Magnus_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, MALEC!, Texting, cute (I hope), just...yeah, no rizzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Magnus_Bane/pseuds/I_am_Magnus_Bane
Summary: Alec texts the wrong number and meets a stranger named Magnus. They talk and soon a relationship blossoms. (Oh, Angel, that sounds bad.) (You can already tell I suck at these.)





	1. The Beginning

**308-555-1598**

Hey, Jace, are you still coming to the gym? You're late.

**308-555-6229**

Hello, this isn't Jace. I hope your friend makes it to the gym, though.

**308-555-1598**

I'm so sorry. Your number is nothing like my brother's, I'm not sure how I mixed them up or got yours. I'm sorry for bothering you.

**308-555-6229**

No problem. My name's Magnus Bane, what's yours?

**308-555-1598**

Magnus Bane, huh? Alec Lightwood.

**Magnus Bane**

Alec, that's unusual.

**Alec Lightwood**

It is short for Alexander.

**Alec Lightwood**

And ... you probably didn't want to know that.

**Magnus Bane**

Why go by Alec? Alexander is much more interesting.

**Alec Lightwood**

It sounds old. I'm only 22.

**Magnus Bane**

22, huh? I'm 22, darling.

**Alec Lightwood**

Cool, well my brother's finally here so I have to go. Can I text you another time?

**Magnus Bane**

Of course. I'll be waiting. Have a nice time, Darling. ;)

**Alec Lightwood**

Have a good day ... or is it night for you? If you don't mind me asking, where are you?

**Magnus Bane**

Brooklyn, New York. You are where? (Karma!)

**Alec Lightwood**

New York, New York. Maybe I'll see you sometime?

**Magnus Bane**

How would I know it's you? This is me.

**Magnus Bane**

**Attachment Enclosed**

**Alec Lightwood**

Whoa. You're, uh, magical. This is me.

**Alec Lightwood**

**Attachment Enclosed**

**Magnus Bane**

Is that a compliment? ;p You don't look too bad yourself, although who taught you how to take pictures? 

**Alec Lightwood**

Sgyfthihouygfugu alec dosnt like ppl leave him da fuq alone

**Alec Lightwood**

Sorry, Jace stole my phone, I guess I have to go. Goodbye.

**Magnus Bane**

Goodbye, Darling. ;p


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets board and texts Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put your opinion of black down in the comments. My friend and I can't figure out if it's a color. (I say it's a negative.)  
> Thank you and have an amazing day (or night)!  
> -I_am_Magnus_Bane

**Magnus Bane**

Hey, I'm board. Wanna chat? ;p

**Alec Lightwood**

Sure. What are you doing?

**Magnus Bane**

Staring at a wall. You?

**Alec Lightwood**

Same. What's you're favorite color?

**Magnus Bane**

The blue that matches you're eyes. Your's? And food.

**Alec Lightwood**

Black. I don't have a favorite food.

**Magnus Bane**

BLACK IS NOT A COLOR! IT IS A NEGATIVE! And my favorite food is pasta.

**Alec Lightwood**

Yes it is!

**Magnus Bane**

No, it isn't.

**Alec Lightwood**

Can you see it?

**Magnus Bane**

Yes.

**Alec Lightwood**

Then it's a color.

**Magnus Bane**

No, it is the absence of color.

**Alec Lightwood**

Fine, you have me there. As dark of gray as you can get.

**Magnus Bane**

Do you like poems?

**Alec Lightwood**

Sure?

**Magnus Bane**

Then I have one for you; 

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

I can get a Pizza, 

That will feed Two.

**Alec Lightwood**

I posses that power, too. Your point?

**Magnus Bane**

We should get pizza sometime?

**Alec Lightwood**

We don't really know each other. Sounds fun. Wednesday good?

**Magnus Bane**

Yep. Goodbye for now, Darling. ;p

**Alec Lightwood**

Cool. Good bye.


	3. Jace and Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells his siblings about his date.

**Alec Lightwood**

I have a date.

**Izzy Lightwood**

YOU DO????? WITH WHO? IS HE CUTE?

**Jace Herondale**

im so proud of u good job im with izzy is he cute

**Alec Lightwood**

Yes. Jace, you texted him. You told him to leave me alone.

**Izzy Lightwood**

What! Jace how could you?

**Jace Lightwood**

no i didnt

**Alec Lightwood**

We were at the gym. You were mad because we weren't wrestling. That man.

**Izzy Lightwood**

What! You've had a date since Saturday?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!?!?

**Jace Lightwood**

that man you were getting a date with that man

**Alec Lightwood**

Since Sunday. And yes, Jace, it was the man who you oh-so-rudely yelled at.

**Izzy Lightwood**

DO WE GET A NAME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Jace Lightwood**

yeah name plz

**Alec Lightwood**

His name is Magnus Bane.

**Jace Lightwood**

bane his name is bane

**Izzy Lightwood**

YOU HAVE A DATE WITH MAGNUS BANE!!!

**Alec Lightwood**

Yes. Magnus Bane. Iz, do you know him?

**Izzy Lightwood**

YES! HE WORKS WITH ME! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SET YOU GUYS UP FOR THREE YEARS!!!! OMG! MY SHIP IS SAILING!!!!!!! MALEC IS HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jace Lightwood**

he owns a club

**Alec Lightwood**

Malec? Ship? Ship Sailing? Why do I think this pertains to me?

**Jace Lightwood**

bcuz it does

**Izzy Lightwood**

Malec = Magnus + Alec. Ship = When you put two people into a relationship and make a mashup of their names. Ship Sailing = When the two people in your ship start/continue a/their relationship. 

**Alec Lightwood**

I am Malec?

**Izzy Lightwood**

You and MAGNUS are Malec.

**Jace Lightwood**

use protection

**Alec Lightwood**

JACE! 

**Izzy Lightwood**

Will STUFF be happening? If so, make him scream! ;)

**Alec Lightwood**

ISABELLE! JACE! No! Stop this! I'm leaving.

**Jace Lightwood**

but alec 

**Izzy Lightwood**

Have FUN! ;) ;) ;P ;P


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Alec out on a date ... or does Alec take Magnus out?

**Alec Lightwood**

Magnus, where am I supposed to pick you up?

**Magnus Bane**

I was going to walk, it's a nice night.

**Alec Lightwood**

It'll be cold when you walk home. Besides, the pizza place is half a mile away from you. I told you that on the phone, remember?

**Magnus Bane**

Fine. My house?

**Alec Lightwood**

Be there in ten.

**Magnus Bane**

Okay, thanks. ;)

**Magnus Bane**

Alexander, I don't think you'll remember tonight because you're passed out REALLY drunk on my lap. I just want you to know I had fun tonight. Just for the record, all the intimate we got was kissing. I'm really impressed with your kissing skills. For someone who's just had their first kiss, you were good. It's about eleven, so I'm going to put you to bed.

**Magnus Bane**

You are so adorable! You woke up when I tried to leave your bedroom and told me I was absolutely not allowed to sleep on the couch. Right now, you are curled up in my arms, snoring softly. You're really cute when you sleep. You aren't scowling and you look so peaceful. I guess everyone looks peaceful when they sleep. You just seem like a small child. I want to snuggle you forever and never let go. I want to protect you forever. The world has been cruel to you. I'm sorry, I saw your arms. Alexander, why do you cut? You're beautiful and there are so many possibilities for you. You are waking up.

**Magnus Bane**

Where was I? Oh, yes I was explaining why you are perfect. You just woke up to see if I was on the couch. You then snuggled down into my arms and sighed. You said you never wanted to leave. And... Oh! You are asleep, but you just sighed and murmured my name. That's cute. I'm really glad you texted me. You have music playing and I'm singing to you. Can you hear me? I'm sorry, my voice isn't the best. Oh ducking well. Oh, you discovered my love for colorful language too. You said it was cute. You are moving closer. I swear, Alexander, I'm never leaving. You're so cute. I keep saying you're cute. It's true. I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep. Thank you for the most amazing night I've ever had. Call me after you read these. Sweet dreams, Darling. :)


	5. Telling Friends (Who are More Like Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chat with Magnus, Ragnor and Cat.

**Magnus Bane**

I'm going to be late to the brunch. I ended up staying the night with someone. He's still asleep on me.

**Cat Loss**

Magnus, did you do THINGS on the first date?

**Ragnor Fell**

If so, I wouldn't be surprised.

**Magnus Bane**

What? No! He got drunk and didn't want me to leave.

**Cat Loss**

Is he okay?

**Ragnor Fell**

Are you sure you didn't do anything? Were you drunk too?

**Magnus Bane**

Yes, he's okay. No I wasn't drunk. I had one drink, that's all.

**Cat Loss**

Do you need a ride?

**Magnus Bane**

He's waking up. I might not be late after all.

**Ragnor Fell**

Are yyou going to need a ride?

**Cat Loss**

Magnus, bring him to the brunch. I want to meet the person who can get you to go on a date after two years of hiding.

**Ragnor Fell**

I meant yyou.

**Magnus Bane**

I wasn't hiding. I'm going to go. Bye, Cat. Bye, Cabbage.

**Ragnor Fell**

No, I meant yyoiu. 

**Cat Loss**

Bye, Magnus. Come to brunch, bring the boy.

**Ragnor Fell**

I MEAN YOU! CURSE THIS STUPID THING! Bye, Bane.


	6. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chat involving ice cream...

**Alec Lightwood**

Hey, thank you for letting me know what happened last night. And for breakfast.

**Magnus Bane**

No problem. Cat wanted to meet you, and I thought you might be hungry. But I have a question: Who took who out?

**Alec Lightwood**

I picked you up and took you home.

**Magnus Bane**

I asked. AND it took you 12 hours to GET me home.

**Alec Lightwood**

When we went out, who paid for drinks?

**Magnus Bane**

We paid for our own. Same with the food.

**Alec Lightwood**

Food? What food? Unless you mean the restaurant?

**Magnus Bane**

No, we got ice cream sandwiches after the bar. Look in your freezer. ;)

**Alec Lightwood**

Wow, that's a lot. Can you come over and eat them with me later?

**Magnus Bane**

Are you asking me to come over?

**Alec Lightwood**

Yes? You don't have to.

**Alec Lightwood**

But if you don't I'll have to eat them by myself.

**Magnus Bane**

Ofc I'll come! What time?

**Alec Lightwood**

As soon as possible? But they look tasty so you might want to hurry...

**Magnus Bane**

Alexander Lightwood, don't you DARE eat even ONE without me! I'll be there in 10.

**Alec Lightwood**

I'll see you then. Nom, nom, nom, ice cream, here we come!

**Magnus Bane**

Wait for me!


	7. Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Jace want the details.

**Jace Herondale**

how was yr date

**Izzy Lightwood**

Did you do THINGS? ;) ;)

**Alec Lightwood**

No. We didn't do THINGS. What I remember of it was nice. Magnus is nice.

**Jace Herondale**

what u remember did u forget alredy

**Izzy Lightwood**

Alec, I don't understand.

**Alec Lightwood**

I ended up getting drunk.

**Izzy Lightwood**

What! Alec! You don't get drunk on first dates! How did he react?

**Jace Herondale**

so you might have done THINGS

**Alec Lightwood**

Wow, Jace. That's like the first time I've seen you use caps. Good Job. And Izzy, he texted me what happened when I was asleep. Then he took me to a brunch with his friends. It turns out we bought a CRAP TON of ice cream, so right now he's over here helping me eat it.

**Magnus Bane**

Hello Lightwood / Herondale Clan!

**Jace Herondale**

u let him join the chat

**Magnus Bane**

Actually Izzy gave me the information.

**Alec Lightwood**

Izzy!

**Izzy Lightwood**

What can I say except "Malec"?

**Izzy Lightwood**

We'll let you guys get back to your food babies. Bye, Malec!

**Jace Herondale**

bye malec have FUN ;) ;)

**Magnus Bane**

Good Bye All! Except you, Alec. You're mine.

**Alec Lightwood**

Okay, I'm ending this chat.

**Chat Ended**


	8. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little game of never have I ever with everyone...

**Magnus Bane**

Hey, I made a group for everyone! We're going to play a game called Never Have I Ever, everyone in?

**Alec Lightwood**

I've never heard of this game, how do you play?

**Izzy Lightwood**

Alec, are you serious? We play this all the time at parties!

**Jace Herondale**

iz hes never been to a party

**Magnus Bane**

You've never been to a party? Really?

**Raphael Santiago**

Magnus, I like this kid. Way to go.

**Ragnor Fell**

Never go to one of Magnus's parties. They get too wild.

**Magnus Bane**

I am insulted! Cat, back me up!

**Cat Loss**

Magnus's parties are ... fun? I've never been to one so I don't know.

**Izzy Lightwood**

I've been to one, it was AMAZING! Alec, you NEED to go to one sometime.

**Alec Lightwood**

Uh ... okay? Jace didn't you and Izzy do a double date at one of those?

**Jace Herondale**

yeah clary liked it

**Clary Fairchild**

It was fun. Simon got drunk.

**Simon Lewis**

No I didn't! I was pretending for your entertainment.

**Clary Fairchild**

You kissed Jace. I have a video.

**Magnus Bane**

Are we going to play? Or just talk about my FABULOUS parties?

**Alec Lightwood**

How do you play?

**Magnus Bane**

At least SOMEONE'S interested. Who ever's turn it is confesses something and everyone else has to admit if they've done that.

**Raphael Santiago has left the chat**

**Ragnor fell has left the chat**

**Cat Loss has left the chat**

**Magnus Bane**

Oh, come on! Some friends.

**Jace Herondale**

im in

**Clary Fairchild**

I'm game.

**Simon Lewis**

Me too.

**Izzy Lightwood**

Game.

**Alec Lightwood**

Mags, would you be offended if I left?

**Magnus Bane**

YES!

**Izzy Lightwood**

MAGS?!?!!? MALEC IS HAPPENING!!!!! CLARY THE SHIP IS SAILING!!!!!!!

**Clary Fairchild**

IT IS!!! YAY!!! #MALECFOREVER!!!

**Simon Lewis**

You were right Iz, they are super cute!

**Jace Herondale**

malec will always be cute

**Izzy Lightwood**

Of course I was right.

**Alec Lightwood**

I hate you all. Except for you, MAGNUS. I don't even understand what''s going on here.

**Magnus Bane**

You look so cute when you blush! I'll explain later.

**Alec Lightwood**

You people are weird. Who goes first?

**Magnus Bane**

I will. Never have I ever gotten drunk at a restaurant.

**Simon Lewis**

Done it.

**Jace Herondale**

same

**Izzy Lightwood**

Been there done that.

**Clary Fairchild**

Did that.

**Alec Lightwood**

Never. Mags, that was the first time I got drunk.

**Magnus Bane**

Wow, you're missing out. Soams, your turn, you answered first.

**Alec Lightwood**

If that is how we choose who goes, I'll wait until someone answers.

**Magnus Bane**

You can't do that, Alexander, darling. It doesn't work like that.

**Alec Lightwood**

Watch me.

**Izzy Lightwood**

Alexander? Darling? Wow! It's true, Clary!

**Clary Fairchild**

It is!

**Jace Herondale**

yup

**Alec Lightwood**

I'm not even going to ask. Simon, go.

**Simon Lewis**

Never have I ever wrecked my parents' car?

**Clary Fairchild**

I remember that! Never.

**Jace Herondale**

never

**Izzy Lightwood**

Never.

**Magnus Bane**

Never.

**Alec Lightwood**

Never.

**Simon Lewis**

Dang it. Clary, your turn.

**Clary Fairchild**

Never have I ever done drugs.

**Magnus Bane**

Biscuit! How dare you! Never!

**Izzy Lightwood**

Never.

**Jace Lightwood**

never

**Alec Lightwood**

Jace! Isabelle! You two have done them. Never.

**Simon Lewis**

Done them.

**Magnus Bane**

Whoa. Alec and I are the only clean ones. I'm very disappointed. In all of you.

**Alec Lightwood**

Shoot. I'm going to be late for work. I'm leaving. 

**Alec Lightwood has left the chat.**

**Magnus Bane**

It's no fun without Alec. I'm ending this.

**CHAT ENDED**


	9. MALEC IS HAPPENING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Clary fan-girl over Malec.

**Izzy Lightwood**

Did you catch it? Did you??????

**Clary Fairchild**

Yes! It's happening!

**Izzy Lightwood**

By the Angel! Can you believe that they've already spent the night together? Alec says nothing happened tho. :(

**Clary Fairchild**

Will you add Simon? He is a hard-core shipper too.

**Simon Lewis Joined The Chat.**

**Simon Lewis**

What's up?

**Izzy Lightwood**

We're Malec-ing.

**Simon Lewis**

Awesome! What do you think they were doing together? 

**Izzy Lightwood**

Probably just talking. Alec is too careful. :(

**Clary Fairchild**

But Magnus isn't!!!! How long do you think it'll be before he seduces Alec? 

**Simon Lewis**

Not very long! This is cute!

**Jace Has Requested Access To The Chat.**

**Clary Fairchild**

Should we let him join?

**Izzy Lightwood**

I guess.

**Jace Herondale Has Joined The Chat.**

**Jace Herondale**

what r u ppl talking about

**Clary Fairchild**

Malec.

**Jace Herondale**

oh theyre cute

**Izzy Lightwood**

They aren't cute, they're cannon!

**Jace Herondale**

whatever

**Simon Lewis**

Where does Alec work? Maybe Magnus went with him. It would explain why he closed the chat.

**Izzy Lightwood**

I can't believe you crashed your mom's car. Or did drugs.

**Clary Fairchild**

I was with him for both. It was fun til we got in trouble.

**Jace Herondale**

when did u do drugs

**Clary Fairchild**

In high school.

**Izzy Lightwood**

This was so we could Malec. No talk about the past. Did they already kiss?

**Clary Fairchild**

I don't know. Didn't you ask him?

**Izzy Lightwood**

He's calling me right now! TTLY!

**Chat Ended**


	10. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chat, nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for those of you still reading! The library I type this up at closed, and my phone hates the bold feature. Those are terrible excuses. I'm sorry. But enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update this more!  
> Have an amazing day (or night)!  
> \- I_am_Magnus_Bane

**Magnus Bane**

Hey, Alec, I have a question.

**Alec Lightwood**

Shoot.

**Magnus Bane**

What exactly do you do?

**Alec Lightwood**

I work at a call center and a library.

**Magnus Bane**

You have two jobs?

**Alec Lightwood**

Yeah. What do you do?

**Magnus Bane**

I run my club.

**Alec Lightwood**

Anything else?

**Alec Lightwood**

And how can you own a club if you're only 22?

**Magnus Bane**

Nope, just the club.

**Magnus Bane**

And I'm special. ;)

**Alec Lightwood**

Why do you use emoticons?

**Magnus Bane**

Emoticons? Seriously? Just call them emojis, Alec.

**Alec Lightwood**

Just answer the question, Magnus.

**Magnus Bane**

I can practically see your blush.

**Alec Lightwood**

Shut up.

**Magnus Bane**

But it's fun teasing you! I use them to flirt.

**Alec Lightwood**

Why are you flirting with me?

**Magnus Bane**

Because I can. ;p

**Alec Lightwood**

Okay?

**Magnus Bane**

Why does it make you uncomfortable?

**Alec Lightwood**

Not really, it is just really confusing.

**Magnus Bane**

I can stop if you want.

**Alec Lightwood**

Nope. Feel free to keep it up.

**Magnus Bane**

Okay. Topic change: are you free tonight?

**Alec Lightwood**

Yes?

**Magnus Bane**

Do you want to come over?

**Alec Lightwood**

Yes. What time?

**Magnus Bane**

I love how you're always so straight forward. ; )

**Alec Lightwood**

Thanks?

**Magnus Bane**

How does whenever sound? I'm free all night.

**Alec Lightwood**

I'll be there in ten.

**Magnus Bane**

See you then!


	11. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings talking about the blossoming Malec relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For not posting, so here's a long chapter.  
> Have an amazing day (or night)!  
> -I_am_MAgnus_Bane

**Jace Herondale**

so you and glitter man huh

**Alec Lightwood**

Don't call him that.

**Jace Herondale**

y not hes glittery

**Alec Lightwood**

So? He doesn't call you Mister annoying.

**Jace Herondale**

y spell out mr

**Alec Lightwood**

Why not? What do you have against Magnus anyway?

**Jace Herondale**

he stole you

**Alec Lightwood**

Excuse me? You're the one who's always canceling to do stuff with Clary. You don't get to pull that card.

**Jace Herondale**

but clary is special

**Alec Lightwood**

Magnus is special to me. If all you're going to do is try to convince me to stop being friends, I'm leaving.

**Izzy Lightwood Has Requested To Join The Chat!**

**Jace Herondale**

are we going to let her join

**Izzy Lightwood Has Joined The Chat!**

**Jace Herondale**

i guess thats a yes

**Izzy Lightwood**

Yes. Thank you, Alec. You are now my favorite.

**Jace Herondale**

Hey!

**Alec Lightwood**

Thanks, Iz. Look, you got him to type properly.

**Izzy Lightwood**

Yeah. Jace why are you trying to sabotage my hard work?

**Jace Herondale**

iz his last name is bane

**Alec Lightwood**

So? Stop being so judgy.

**Izzy Lightwood**

Your last name is Herondale. What's your point?

**Jace Herondale**

bane is the cause of ruin hes going to ruin alec

**Alec Lightwood**

I don't think I'll mind getting ruined by him.

**Izzy Lightwood**

Ooh! Is that a hidden meaning I see?

**Jace Herondale**

ya alec are r u going to let him corrupt u

**Alec Lightwood**

Stop it, you dirty minded people! I meant I might be less careful.

**Jace Herondale**

y

**Alec Lightwood**

Because I feel like it. Really, why does it matter to you?

**Jace Herondale**

bcuz ur my brother

**Izzy Lightwood**

Well, I'm really glad you like Magnus.

**Alec Lightwood**

Me too?

**Alec Lightwood**

I'm going to go, I have to leave soon.

**Alec Lightwood Has Left The Chat!**

**Izzy Lightwood**

Did you really start this to try to get Alec out of his first relationship?

**Jace Herondale**

im not sure i like magnus

**Izzy Lightwood**

And why is that?

**Jace Herondale**

bcuz alec is different

**Izzy Lightwood**

Alec is so much happier now. Don't ruin this for him.

**Jace Herondale**

fine

**Magnus Bane Has Requested To Join The Chat!**

**Magnus Bane Has Joined The** **Chat!**

**Jace Herondale**

Izzy!

**Magnus Bane**

What's wrong with my last name? And why am I here?

**Izzy Lightwood**

Because my least favorite brother has a problem with you.

**Magnus Bane**

So?

**Izzy Lightwood**

He wants to break up Malec.

**Magnus Bane**

I'm sorry, Jace, but no. I happen to like your brother.

**Magnus Bane Has Left The Chat!**

**Izzy Lightwood Has Left The Chat!**

**Jace Herondale**

come on guys

**Chat Ended**


	12. Distract Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings! I am so sorry I haven't posted in almost a year, I have moved across the state and then everything shut down because of Corona. But, here I am! Enjoy the chapter.

**Alec Lightwood**

Hey, is now a good time?

**Magnus Bane**

For you? Always.

**Alec Lightwood**

Could you distract me?

**Magnus Bane**

Why? Is something wrong?

**Alec Lightwood**

I guess you could say that. I'm not feeling the best.

**Magnus Bane**

Are you sick?

**Alec Lightwood**

I'm not sick, I'm just feeling down. If you don't want to deal with that, I understand.

**Magnus Bane**

No, no, no. I won't shy away. how do you wish to be distracted?

**Alec Lightwood**

Um, what is a funny story from your past?

**Magnus Bane**

Well one time I might have accidentally gotten kicked out of Starbucks.

**Alec Lightwood**

What?

**Magnus Bane**

I may or may not have ordered 48 coffees.

**Alec Lightwood**

Why on Earth would you do that?

**Magnus Bane**

So I was headed to a staff meeting with my employees and I figured I would bring coffee for those who worked that day. they took one look at my order and said, "We refuse to serve you. Leave." so I showed up at the meeting and told them what happened so after we finished our business, we all showed up at Starbucks and ordered our coffee. They didn't like that and I was told not to come back.

**Alec Lightwood**

So what do you think would happen if you showed up?

**Magnus Bane**

Honestly, I have no clue.

**Alec Lightwood**

You want to find out?

**Magnus Bane**

Sure. It's the one by Main.

**Alec Lightwood**

That isn't too far, you want to walk there and then we can go to a park?

**Magnus Bane**

It's a date!

**Alec Lightwood**

I'll see you there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I said I would post more than one chapter, but the computer is running low. 
> 
> Farewell,  
> I_am_Magnus_Bane


End file.
